powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Thompson
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Elemental Ranger |-|2 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Gold Elemental Ranger |-|3 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Red Techno Ranger |-|4 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Gold Master Ranger |-|5 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Black Panther Ranger |-|6 = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Blue Legendary Ranger |gender=Male |season=Elements Techno Force Jungle Pride Legends Exodus |color=Red-Gold-Black-Blue |shadeofcolor=Black |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode=Lightning, Water and Fire |lastepisode=Revelations Part 4 |casts=Shameik Moore) |numberofepisodes = 90 (Elements), 70 (Techno Force), 1 (Ultimatum), 40 (Jungle Pride), 60 (Legends), 125 (Exodus), 1 (Movie) Total:326}} Nicholas Beverly Thompson is a Power Ranger veteran and legend throughout the Ranger community. Destined to face his close friend Trevor Gonzalez to the death, Nick's fate was always a tricky subject. Thompson is often considered one of the greatest Rangers of all time as he has led two Power Ranger teams and been apart of four in total. Unfortunately, his legend was tarnished by his failure to save the Earth from a threat "too great for any Ranger team". This guilt consumed him as he later began to extract the life force out of alien planets in order to recreate Earth, becoming the infamous Syphen the Eater of Worlds, one of the main enemies and later mentor to the Exodus Rangers To make amends for his deeds, Nick restored all of the planets he had destroyed and all the life that was on them. Throughout his adventures as a Power Ranger, Nick has been the Red Elemental Ranger or Golden Ranger of the Elemental Power Rangers; the Red Techno Ranger or Gold Master Ranger of the Techno Force Power Rangers; the Black Panther Ranger of the Jungle Pride Power Rangers; and finally the Blue Legendary Ranger of the Power Ranger Legends. On multiple occasions Nick has combined his vast array of powers sets to unofficially become the Gold Panther Ranger, Lightning Panther Ranger, Panther Techno Ranger, Golden Legend Ranger and the Panther Legend Ranger. Character History Early Life Nick was often bullied as he grew up for being shorter and weaker than most, because of this he had mild insecurity issues that he deals with through his adolescence. A bright young boy, Nick was deeply enthralled with academics as well as technology. Some time in grade school, he got his head stuck in a tuba. As he transitioned to middle school, he met and befriended the girl genius Starr Cryo, who would later be his teammate and romantic interest. Elemental Coins As a young man, Nick attended Frank Meadows High School with childhood friend Starr. The two would always get into trouble due to Starr dragging Nick into her pranks, only helping her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Still picked on by the jocks of the school, Nick tried to keep a low profile as he flew through high school. This would change as he was walking home one day and found the Lightning Elemental Coin on the sidewalk. Once he picks it up, his powers manifest, causing him to accidentally destroy several electronics and streetlights. The next day, Nick, along with Chris Anderson and Jo McCloude, were approached by Sensei Han. Han revealed the secrets of their powers and Darkun, offering to train them. Unbeknownst to them, Starr had been listening to the conversation and blackmailed them into allowing her to help. In the midst of their basic training, it is revealed to Nick that he is the one to lead the Rangers against the Dark Forces. Nick and Chris immediately dismiss the idea, suggesting the latter was more qualified to lead than the former. This opinion changed however during their first battle against the Footies. Though still new to their powers, Nick's analytical mind allowed him to lead the trio to victory. The most defining moment is when Nick attempted to use Starr's crudely crafted morphers first, taking the risk of bring either destroyed by the energy from the Morphing Grid or ripped apart during the morphing process. This fearlessness and selflessness solidified his role as the leader of the Elemental Power Rangers. New Rangers, New Powers In order to secure the victory of the Power Rangers, Nick, Chris, and Jo were tasked to find the Earth and Forest Elemental Coins before the Dark Forces. Initially, the trio fails to acquire the Earth Elemental Coin, losing it to the Footies. This allows the Dark Forces to create the indestructible monster Bedrok. The Earth Coin is lost in their first battle and is found by Trevor Gonzalez who gains the power of earth. Nick is wary at first to let Trevor join due to their rocky relationship but relents when he learns that the Rocking Hammer is the only thing that can break Bedrok. It is this that teaches Nick that leaders must look past their prejudices to see the true potential in their teams. Soon after Trevor joined the team, another coin revealed itself. Walking home one day with his lab partner and daughter of the mayor, Jane Meadows, Nick was attacked by Footies, forcing him to push Jane somewhere safe. While Nick was fighting off the Footies, Jane found the Forest Elemental Coin and gained her powers. Nick would help Jane overcome her fears of being a Ranger and convinced her to join the team. With five Elemental Coins, the Rangers defeated the sinsiter Nexus from vaporizing the city. The team would return to the dojo only to find it destroyed by a new, more powerful monster. Sensei Han would leave the team with last words of advice to seek a higher power before supposedly dying. Left without a base, mentor and plan, the Rangers return to the city to stop the new monster. Sometime after their initial defeat, Starr finds a hidden map embedded in her coding for the Lightning, Water and Fire morphers. Using the map, Nick, Chris and Jo climbed the Mountain of Masters to harness the full power of their respective elements. Nick would learn to free himself from his worldly ties and harnessed the power of wind. With their new powers and Super Modes, the trio helped their friends defeat the monster.